


Lemme See What You Have

by TheLilyoftheValley



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Day 1: Red, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, I also didn't really set this to a specific universe, Ivy is not immune to puppy dog eyes, Prompt Fill, Valentine's Day Gift, and didn't know where or how to place this in the dozens of different universes, basically I'm new to writing Batman, but Ivy's apartment from the HQ show was in my mind for the setting, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilyoftheValley/pseuds/TheLilyoftheValley
Summary: Inspired by Femslash Febraury 2021 Prompt “Day 1-Red”. PoisonQuinn/Harlivy. Harley’s Valentine’s Day present comes early, and there's little Ivy can do to persuade Harley to stay patient.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Lemme See What You Have

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of its characters. The Femslash February 2021 prompt list I am following is by femslashfeb of Tumblr.
> 
> I've been watching too much of the Harley Quinn show, so when I saw the first prompt was "red" FGHJK. Technically this could take place in any universe, not super attached to the Harley show, but I had Ivy's apartment in mind when I wrote this, so the setting looks a lot like that.

Lemme See What You Have

(Femslash February 2021 Day 1: Red)

"Aw, come on, Red! Lemme see!"

"No, Harley!" Ivy pushed a tired hand through her hair, trying hard to ignore the bouncing girl hanging off her left shoulder. "Just because I got it today doesn't mean you get to ruin your Valentine's Day surprise!"

Rose-colored lips pulled into a pout, and blue eyes swelled tenfold as Harley's bottom lip wobbled. She crossed her hands over Ivy's shoulder, tilting her head at just the right angle for her left pigtail to fall long the side of her face, framing her puppy dog eyes perfectly.

Ivy rolled her eyes. "You've pulled that trick on me way too many times for that to have any effect on me anymore."

Harley's pout fell, and as the girl jester leaned back, she crossed her arms and let out a loud huff. "You're no fun, Red…"

"No, I'm saving the fun until the day when the gift is supposed to be opened and when it's _supposed_ to happen." Ivy turned, careful to balance the thin package on her hip. "Besides, I have to double check to see if it looks the exact way I wanted it to look. Otherwise, it's a bust and I have to send it back so I can get another one."

Grumbles left her as she dodged around the breakfast bar, their two lone cups of coffee left forgotten in the mad rush to check the package. "Last thing I need is a gift that's broken or wrong or-"

A blonde blur darted in front of her, blocking Ivy from going down the hallway to her room.

Even with the open space floor plan for the living room and kitchen in their small apartment, Harley had a way of blocking wherever Ivy needed to go.

" _PLEEEEEEEAAASSSEEE_ , Red!" A ruby-colored glove and an obsidian-black glove clapped together. Fingers interlocked into a pleading fist. Her eyes poured on the charm, and Harley tilted her head even further to the side. Desperation painted every inch of her expression and body language, a perfect portrait of begging and misery.

It was obvious Harley was pulling out all the stops.

"Ugh, Harley!" Ivy clapped her free hand to her forehead. "Seriously. We're saving this for Valentine's Day, cause then if we don't then I'm gunna feel guilty for not having something on the day and then I'm gunna have to buy you something else-"

" _Buuuut_ ~" Harley sang, pressing her pointer finger to Ivy's lips. A devious little grin appeared on the girl jester's mouth as she tapped her finger. "What if I took care of what we do on Valentine's Day in exchange for getting my present now?"

The irritation in Ivy's chest eased, but didn't fully go away. "And you're _sure_ that you want your present now?" she asked as Harley drew her hand back. "You want to open it now and take care of what we do for Valentine's Day when you could work on whatever you want to get me for the day?"

Harley froze. Doubt appeared on her face, and a long sigh blew through her lips. Her body drew close to Ivy's, and automatically, Ivy wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Maybe you're right, Red…" Harley murmured. "You worked really hard on getting this present, didn't you…?"

Hair tickled Ivy's upper chest and neck, and warmth balled in her heart with each passing moment she looked at Harley's face. "I did, and I wanted to get you something you'd really treasure. I know you're not super materialistic, but this craft shop caught my eye and I…" Ivy paused, wrestling with how much emotion she was showing. "I thought of you."

"I'll love it no matter what, Red." Harley lifted her head, pressing her lips to Ivy's for the quickest of kisses. "Ya always know what to get me. It's like you completely understand me, inside and out!"

Deeper green shades rose on Ivy's cheeks as she ducked her head. "Well, I mean, I wouldn't say I know everything about you, Harls…" A small laugh bubbled up from her throat. "Alright, enough of this lovey-dovey stuff. Yeesh, all this gushing makes me want to give you your present now-"

And the moment the words left her mouth, the moment Harley's hand shot to the present and yanked it out of her hand, was the minute the realization hit her.

Harley bounded over the side of the couch closest to the front door, darting away from the kitchen nook and to the opposite side of the room Ivy stood at. Evil cackles echoed around the room as the blonde front-flipped onto the second couch. "YA FELL FOR IT, RED!"

"HARLEY!"

Eager fingers tore at the box. By the time Ivy called some of her vines to attention, strips of cardboard littered the floor.

The black box underneath the shipping box drew a soft gasp from the girl jester.

Vines hovered in midair as Ivy froze.

Gentle fingers scooped up the black box, running over the broad length of the present. Red ribbons held it shut, and with a simple tug of Harley's fingers, the ribbons fell away.

Icy fear flooded every vein in Ivy's body. Air caught tight in her throat as Harley lifted the present's cover. What if it was faulty? What if Harley didn't like it? What if-

Harley's jaw dropped, and a loud gasp echoed around the apartment.

After a few moments of silence, both women frozen in time, Ivy sighed and hung her head. "You don't like it…" she said, running a hand through her hair. "Look… I know you're more a bat and hammer and club kinda person, but I saw this person's craft shop… I just…" A frustrated groan left her as her hands clapped over her face. "I'll get you something better, I promise. Once I send it back-"

" _Red…"_

When Ivy dropped her hands from her face, she saw Harley's left hand dip into the box.

Metal glinted in the apartment's natural sunlight, both from the blade and from the handle part of the long dagger. Harley's four-diamond symbol decorated the flat base of the knife, leading up to a black crossguard. The crossguard curved into a circular shape, little bits of metal poking out parallel to the blade, making it look much like two Q's. Black leather wrapped around the grip, and a fire-red ruby flashed on the side of the pommel.

It was exactly how Ivy had ordered it, down to the most intimate detail.

" _I love it…"_

Ivy blinked, brows furrowing as she pulled back her vines and stepped over to Harley. "Wait, you… you like it? Like, you're not just lying because you don't want to hurt my feelings?"

Glassy blue eyes met Ivy's. "It's… It's perfect, Ives." A laugh bubbled up from the blonde, and suddenly the manic energy returned. Harley straightened from her crouch, hunched over her new knife. "IT'S GOT EVERYTHING I COULD WANT! Like there's the whole thing with the sides of the knife-"

"The crossguard."

"Yeah, yeah, that, and then the whole thing with the RUBY-"

Ivy ducked her head, her fingers tucking some of her loose hair behind her ear. "That was a weird heist, but I sent it to the artist and they didn't ask any questions thankfully."

The girl jester bounced on the couch, a scream of utter joy leaving her. Her hand darted back into the box, and a moment later, a matching leather sheath—complete with two straps for thigh or arm access—appeared in her hands. "I can bring this on so many adventures we go on! OH!" She looked to Ivy, insane excitement in her toothy grin and starry eyes. "Do you think I could use it on Batman?! Do you think I could ACTUALLY get Batman's blood on this?! Cause that would be so cool to have his blood, like, staining the knife so that people know-"

Ivy rested a hand on her girlfriend. "Yeah, sweetheart, I think you may want to start small before leaping straight to cutting Batman."

Eyes rolled, and Harley's earlier angry pout reappeared. A long sigh blew through her lips. " _Fiiiiiinnnneee_ ," she huffed, jumping off the cushion and flopping back down into a sitting position. "I'll start out with any thug that thinks they can get the jump on me, _then_ I'll go for Batman."

"You'll get him, babe." Ivy chuckled, lowering herself down to the couch seat next to Harley. "I have no doubt…" A touch of concern pulled at her smile. "…And you're sure you like this, right? Cause, seriously, I really don't wanna give you a dud present-"

"I love it, Ives. Seriously." Harley leaned over and pecked a small kiss on Ivy's cheek, giggling as color once again rose on Ivy's cheeks. "It's not usually my style, but that's what makes it fun! I got a whole new thing to test out and play around with!"

Ivy sighed. The smile on her face refused to fall. "Alright, alright… so I guess this present's a success…"

"You bet it is!"

"You deserve the best, Harls." Harley's attention was solely on the knife, but Ivy said it anyway. "I love you so much, sweetheart, and I'm glad you like your present."

Harley turned her head, a mischievous grin pulling one corner of her mouth higher than the other. "Love you too, Ives… and this gives me the perfect idea for what we could do for Valentine's Day…"

"I'm not holding down Batman so you can use your knife on him."

"Awwww, but Red-"

_"No!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspo: "Shady" by Adam Lambert.
> 
> This is my first time writing Batman characters, so I'm still working on how I want to write the characters to interact with each other. This is also my first time writing Harley and Ivy, but I had a lot of fun working on this. It isn't perfect by any means, but I'm glad I finally took the leap and wrote something for them. I've been wanting to write them for years, but never had the courage years prior.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed the story, and thank you so much for reading and supporting! :)


End file.
